This new carnation plant was discovered by me at Aalsmeer, Holland, in 1977 as a sport of the carnation variety "Londorga" (unpatented) growing in greenhouse among a stand of plants of the parent variety being grown for commercial purposes. Because of the new flower color and size of the discovery bloom, I decided to propagate it for test and observation and that was done by means of cuttings from the discovery plant at Aalsmeer, Holland, with such success that this kind of propagation was carried on through several successive generations, which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of both growth habit and flower color would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.